


Mutually Beneficial

by finalbosspervert



Category: Troublemaker
Genre: Eating out, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Threesome, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: When you are approached by two attractive people with an offer you simply can't refuse...





	Mutually Beneficial

The strong beat of the music playing in the club engulfed you as you sat by the bar while your friends danced. An empty glass stood by your hand, and you watched people enjoying themselves. No matter how many times your friends convinced you to go out with them, you always ended up sitting by yourself, buying the occasional drink, and watching people dance until their feet were numb.  
A figure sitting down on the barstool to your right broke you out of your trance. A gorgeous blonde, with a seductive gaze and kissable lips. She wore black leather pants and a crop top revealing her toned midriff.   
"Hey. I'm Hyuna. You're looking pretty lonely. Want some company?"   
Quite shocked that the actual goddess sitting in front of you spoke to you (or maybe because of the alcohol), you processed her words for a moment before replying.   
"Oh no, I'm fine, really. This just isn't my scene." Realising you forgot to introduce yourself, you did just that.  
Hyuna smiled. "Well, either way I'm staying here for a while until my boyfriend comes, so hope you don't mind."   
"Oh. Y-yeah, sure." You were surprised that she had a boyfriend - you swore she seemed interested in you a moment ago. Not that she couldn't be into both, you just thought she may be single.  
For nearly an hour the two of you sat there, finding out more about each other through the occasional question. From time to time she'd look around, you presumed for her boyfriend. You felt surprisingly comfortable around Hyuna, indifferent as you were when she first approached you.   
You jumped as someone suddenly took the seat to your left and hurriedly ordered a drink, which the bartender soon delivered. The man was slim and attractive, in black jeans and a worn leather jacket. His hair was dyed silver and styled up, a light sheen of sweat on his skin.   
He greeted you with a nod while still trying to catch his breath. Hyuna tapped your shoulder, bringing your attention back to her in time for her explanation.  
"That's Hyunseung, the boyfriend I told you about earlier." With a smirk she added, "He's a looker, right?"  
You blushed and answered her with a small nod.  
"Oh, right. Hyunseung, this is (y/n). Told you I know your taste," she said with a wink.  
You looked at both of them, confused. Know his taste? Hyunseung noticed your confused expression and placed a hand on your upper arm, looking into your eyes. The eye contact was slightly uncomfortable, yet you couldn't look away.  
"Hyuna and I have been looking for someone to join us, for a...mutually beneficial relationship. She thought you'd be suitable, I agree. What do you think?"   
Eyes widening in surprise, you realised why Hyuna was interested in you despite having a boyfriend. The idea was tempting. They both were hot, and it wasn't often you were invited for a threesome.  
"Why not?"  
The both of them chuckled at your reply, Hyuna standing up from the stool and Hyunseung sliding the bartender a few banknotes. You tried to stop him paying for your drinks, however he was adamant, so you soon gave up and walked with them to where they parked their car - a new, expensive model - a block away. The whole time, Hyunseung had an arm wrapped around your waist and Hyuna had her fingers tightly intertwined with yours.   
When you finally got to the car, Hyuna sat in the driver's seat and waited for you and Hyunseung. He opened the back door for you to get in before sitting beside Hyuna in the front. She was already typing their address into the GPS, and turned back at you with a smile.  
"We are pretty new to the city, so still get lost without it."   
You nodded in understanding, not really having anything to say.  
She started the car and followed the directions of the navigator, taking you into an area full of expensive apartment blocks and five star restaurants. Hyunseung asked you about yourself, mostly the same things Hyuna asked you, but you found it interesting nonetheless to hear his own replies.  
Twenty or so minutes later, Hyuna parked in the underground parking of a fancy building you'd never expected to enter yourself. You were silent as you waited for the elevator to descend, thinking about how your night turned out. When you realised your friends may be worried, you pulled out your phone and typed a quick message:

Hey. Don't worry about me, I'll be home tomorrow ^ ^

Just as the elevator doors opened, you hit send.  
Hyuna held onto your elbow as you entered, Hyunseung standing across you. He smiled at how close you and his girlfriend were.  
The elevator dinged as it arrived at the needed floor. Hyunseung walked out first, followed by Hyuna and yourself. The man was already turning the key in the lock, then pushing the door open.   
You paused as you walked through the door, in awe at the modern penthouse. White floor tiles shone under the downlights and huge floor-to-ceiling windows showed off a view of the city.   
Hyuna took off her heels and told you to make yourself comfortable.   
You cautiously walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge as Hyunseung took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair, before sitting down next to you. Hyuna took the seat across you, a seductive smile on her face.  
"You sure you still wanna do this?"  
The nod you sent back to her was filled with much more confidence than your agreement to their offer at the club. Hyuna uncrossed her legs to walk over to you and straddle your lap. A hand pressed against your chest, pushing you to lay back on the couch and a pair of soft lips met yours.   
Your breath hitched in your throat as the hand grabbed one of your breasts, squeezing roughly. Hyuna chuckled at that, and in the silence of the apartment you heard Hyunseung's breathing speed up.  
Hyuna ground down on your jeans, the closeness between you heating your skin and making you feel moisture growing between your legs.   
In the background, there was the telltale clink of a belt being unbuckled.  
Hyuna's lips grew rougher against your own, a slick tongue pressing into your mouth.   
A whimper left you as she did this before pulling away, lips swollen and wet. Hyunseung swore under his breath, making both of you look around at him. His pants were unzipped, a hand gripping his already hard cock. His eyes were hooded, lips parted as he watched you.  
Hyuna winked, licked her lips, and got off your lap.  
"I think the bed will be more comfortable. Let's go." Not waiting for a reply, she walked towards a door in the corner of the huge lounge, right by the windows you so wanted to look out of later.   
Hyunseung stood and stretched a hand out for you to take, which you gladly accepted. You were pulled up and led into the room, where Hyuna, who was sitting on the bed, had already begun stripping. Her white shirt lay next to her, leaving you to stare at her chest, held up by a strappy black bralette that you so wanted to pull off her. Her skintight pants were also undone, and being slowly pulled down her legs until they joined her shirt in a messy pile on the bed.  
All you and Hyunseung could do was watch, until she woke you up with a call to stop wasting time.  
You nodded, still dazed, until suddenly you were grabbed by Hyunseung. His wandering hands began to lift the hem of your shirt, leaving you to help him by lifting your arms, and to enjoy the fluttering touches of his fingers as they worked to undress you. Your shorts were pulled down your thighs as demanding lips pressed against yours, driving you insane.   
When you were left in nothing, you looked back at Hyuna, who was watching you get undressed with a dark, lustful gaze. She stood up and walked over to Hyunseung, slowly unbuttoning his shirt while pressing open-mouthed kisses at each bit of skin as it was revealed to her. You stood there, naked and unbelievably turned on, enjoying the performance you were presented with. They moved so perfectly together as though the movements were planned and rehearsed, yet they were so raw, so beautifully natural.  
After she slid his shirt off his shoulders, Hyuna pulled his pants down his legs, making sure to rub her hands up his thighs in the most teasing way, yet never touching where he wanted her the most. Once his pants and boxer-briefs were off, Hyuna left him to pull you back to the bed, falling with you on top of her. You leaned down, attacking her lips as your hand crept under the bottom strap of her bralette and slowly pushed it up, revealing her pert nipples. You left her mouth to kiss down her neck to one of the hard dusky buds, laving at it with a flat tongue as she removed her bra the rest of the way. She muttered curses under her breath as you played with her other breast with one hand, while the other ran sensually down her stomach to stop at the hem of her black panties before pulling them down her long legs. After they were thrown aside, you leaned back over her but she pushed you onto your back.  
"Next time, babe. Today I just want to taste you."  
Hyuna's strong hands pushed apart your knees, and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to your inner thigh, slowly moving to your core but never giving you the satisfaction, instead moving to your other thigh.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to take her teasing any longer. "Fuck, Hyuna, please..."  
She looked up at your face. "What do you want me to do? Don't be shy, I think our relationship is beyond that. Right, Hyunseung-ah?"   
Said man was sitting on his knees on the corner of the bed, watching your interaction. He nodded enthusiastically, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.   
Your cheeks were flushed, even more so from the fact that you had to say out loud what you wanted Hyuna to do to you.  
"H-hyuna, please, eat me out..." you finally whispered in a hoarse voice. She smirked at you before doing just that.   
You gasped as Hyuna ran her tongue through your lower lips before rolling it over your engorged clit. Two long, elegant fingers spread your lips, allowing her to lick into you. You whimpered her name when a finger rubbed circles into your clit, skilled tongue still lapping up your juices.  
Hyunseung had moved to kneel over you and was pressing the tip of his dick against your bruised lips, urging you to open your mouth, which you gladly did, taking him in.  
Straight away, an airy moan left him, one hand reaching forward to grab your hair. The hand gripped harder as you gave the head a few kitten licks, looking up at his pleasure-filled face just as Hyuna's fingers entered you.   
"Touch yourself for me, darling. Play with your tits while you suck me off," Hyunseung whispered, and you obeyed, bringing your hands up to pinch and roll your nipples between your fingers.  
You felt yourself nearing your climax when her tongue returned to flicking at your clit. You clenched around her fingers, your insides tensed from all the stimulation.  
Hands clutching the grey silk sheets under you, you moaned out around Hyunseung as you came, the vibration driving him insane and almost bringing him to his own release.  
Your mind was clouded, breathing heavy and skin sensitive after your orgasm. Hyunseung and Hyuna watched as you waited for your body to calm down.   
Hyunseung pulled away from you, allowing Hyuna to lean forward and press her lips against yours. You could taste yourself on her lips, and something about that turned you on even more.   
After she ended the kiss, Hyuna swapped places with Hyunseung.  
He looked down at your legs. "Hyuna really did a good job on you. She loves marking people," he said with a smirk, lightly slapping your inner thigh which was covered in deep purple hickeys.   
Your breath hitched at the feeling of his short nails when he ran his fingers up your thigh. Leaning over you, Hyuna carefully watched his movements, her spread legs allowing you to see her dripping core.  
When you heard the sound of a foil packet being torn open, you craned your neck to look at Hyunseung, who slipped on a condom before pressing the tip of his cock between your lips. Rubbing it up and down your slick folds, Hyunseung groaned, which, combined with the sensation of him almost inside you and the sensitivity from your previous orgasm, drove you insane.  
He finally pushed himself into you - slowly, making you squirm underneath him. An airy laugh came from Hyuna, who seemed way too entertained by your suffering.  
"H-hyunseung! Please, stop teasing..." You breathed out.  
He did just that; Hyunseung's hands pushed your legs further apart, the stretch adding to the whole experience, as he fucked into you with unexpected strength. Your hands found their way back to your nipples when Hyuna moved to be right over your face. As the first drop of her juices fell on your tongue, you moaned, sending vibrations through her and making her grind down onto you.  
Without realising it, you were raising your hips to meet Hyunseung's thrusts as he watched the exchange between you and his girlfriend.  
You swiped your tongue over her clit, making sure to press as hard onto it as you could, before slipping your tongue into her and replacing your tongue with your index finger on her clit. You felt her juices spread onto your cheeks as you ate her out, the woman above you whimpering from the stimulation.   
Hyuna's legs were quivering on both sides of your head and you felt as if she was going to collapse at any moment, so you started making small, fast circles on her clit with your finger while still fucking into her with your tongue.  
You felt her tense around you, before she all but exploded. Breathy, broken moans rang out in the quiet of the flat as she convulsed above you and warm, sweet cum coated your tongue.  
"Fuck, Hyuna. You look so hot when you come," Hyunseung muttered under his breath, fucking into you harder while you helped Hyuna ride out her orgasm.  
When her breathing returned to an almost normal rate, she got off you and looked her boyfriend in the eye.  
"You're no longer the only one who can make me come so hard. I think (y/n) should be rewarded. Don't you?" She sat back against the wall, taking in every detail of the two people fucking in front of her - an image she'd capture forever in her memory.  
"Did you hear her? I think you do need a reward."  
With that, Hyunseung leaned forward to press hard, messy kisses down your neck before covering your collarbones in purple marks, while still thrusting powerfully into you. A hand squeezed your breast, another one reaching down between your thighs to rub your clit.  
You swore over and over under your breath, feeling yourself getting close to your climax.   
"H-hyunseung..." you whispered, before your body just gave out from all the pressure that built up inside you, letting you plummet into the depths of your orgasm. You let out a loud moan, eyes shut tight and hands clenched around the soft sheets underneath you.  
Hyunseung pounded into you a few times before groaning as he came. He stilled for a few seconds, biting his plump bottom lip and then pulling out of you. You were still on your back, panting with your legs spread.  
Hyunseung got up off the bed to dispose of the condom, leaving Hyuna to crawl over to your spent body and wrap an arm around your waist.  
You turned your head to look at her and were met with a light kiss and a whispered "Sleep." You felt Hyunseung return to the bed, lying down on the other side of you, and then you did just that.

_____

 

The voice of your lecturer droned on despite most of the students in the room paying no attention whatsoever - quite a number of the them were knocked out on the tables.   
In an attempt to stop yourself from joining them, you pulled out your phone.

1 New Message!

The sender's number wasn't saved on your phone, neither was it familiar to you in any way. Shrugging, you clicked the messages icon.

 

Hey (y/n). It's Hyunseung, from the club (but I'm hoping you didn't need to be reminded). Assuming you're still interested in our offer, Hyuna and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight, so we can discuss the details further. We'll pick you up outside your apartment block at 8. Dress formal.  
PS. Don't reply to this number.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first threesome fic, really enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I honestly can't handle the hotness of these two, been meaning to write this since I watched the Now MV ~ kudos and comments are loved and appreciated


End file.
